bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Unitard
The Unitard 'is a recurring item in ''Big Brother. It is attire that is usually a form of punishment that a houseguest can receive as a result of a Power of Veto competition (and in some cases a Head of Household competition). The House Guest that wins it will usually have it wear it for the remaining duration of the week. The '''Red Unitard was used in seasons 8 through 10, and a different version has appeared in every subsequent season. History Big Brother 8 The Unitard made its first appearance in Big Brother 8 where it was won by Jen Johnson where it was won as a result of the Cutthroat Christmas Power of Veto competition. Big Brother 9 The unitard was won by Sheila Kennedy in the Power of Veto competition, Color of Veto. Big Brother 10 The unitard was won by Michelle Costa in the Power of Veto competition, Slap Shot. Big Brother 11 This is the first variation of the unitard. This unitard featured oversized goggles, a black cape, and gold shorts with "Captain Unitard" written across the front of the top. It was won by Lydia Tavera. Big Brother 12 This was the second variaton of the unitard, which was tie-dyed and dubbed the "hippietard". It was won by Kristen Bitting in the Power of Veto competition, The Wizards of Pinball. Big Brother 13 This is the third variation of the unitard, which was green, donned with a pink tutu, a dunce cap, and had "I'm with stupid" written on the front. It was called the "humilitard" and it was won by Jordan Lloyd in the Power of Veto competition Big Brother Cornhole. Big Brother 14 The fourth variation was won by Frank Eudy in the Week 4 Power of Veto competition. This one was purple with "BBU" written on the front and donned with a blue and white skirt. It was called the "spiritard". Frank also had to wear a carrot suit later in the season. Big Brother 15 Candice Stewart was given a clown unitard, or "clownitard," to wear as a punishment after the Week 6 Power of Veto competition. Big Brother 16 Nicole Franzel was given a "Germitard" after winning it in the Week 4 Veto competition. Trivia *Frank Eudy is so far, the only male to wear the unitard. (Cody Calafiore's dinosaur suit wasn't considered an actual unitard since the suit didn't have a "tard" name.) *All contesants who have worn the unitard has never made it to the final two in the season in which he or she wore the unitard. *Lydia Tavera, Kristen Bitting and Candice Stewart are the only people to be evicted while wearing the unitard. *Kristen Bitting is the only person to have worn the unitard and not make the jury. *Jordan Lloyd is the only reterning houseguest to wear the unitard; she wore it during her second season, Big Brother 13. * Gallery Sheila Red Unitard.jpg|Sheila Kennedy in the red unitard (BB9) Michelle unitard.jpg|Michelle Costa in the red unitard (BB10) Captain Unitard.jpg|Lydia Tavera as "Captain Unitard" (BB11) Kristen hippietard.jpg|Kristen Bitting in the "hippietard" (BB12) Jordan unitard.jpg|Jordan Lloyd in the "humilitard" (BB13) Frank unitard.jpg|Frank Eudy in the "spiritard" (BB14) Bb15candiceclown.jpg|Candice Stewart in the "clownitard" (BB15) german.jpg|Nicole Franzel in the "Germitard" (BB16) w:c:survivor:Thread:120502 Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Timor! Category:Big Brother Category:Punishments Category:Unitard